Messi Is Dead - a FIFA 15 Creepypasta
Hey, Jimmy here, I thought I'd come on and talk about a rather terrifying experience that I've had recently, regarding something that I'd never thought in a million years could happen. I don't know if anyone has ever written a FIFA creepypasta yet, so I don't know if I should feel honored or embarrassed. I have seen a few floating around here and there on the internet but they're all written in Spanish, and since I don't know a word of the language it's pointless to look for them and read them. I understand there's Google translate but I'm too lazy to do all of that shit. I wouldn't be all that surprised anyway if nobody has ever experienced anything creepy when they're playing a game like FIFA. That's if you're me... of course. I live and breathe off the FIFA games. I love them so much! I've bought every single game on release date ever since the first FIFA was released by EA in 1993. I still own all of my games in fact, all on the PlayStation consoles. Most people tend to donate their old FIFA games or destroy them they go out of date.. but not me! I simply collect them. I understand the games never age well but it's always nice to put in an old game in and scour through all the teams from the different seasons, and even play a few matches. Some people prefer the way the older games are played since EA are always adding new graphical or gameplay brush-ups with every game that's released, but sometimes it's always good to go back to the original, right? As I stated before, I've been able to buy every game on release date ever since the first game.. but unfortunately not this year. It's always so popular these days that it gets sold out so quickly in typical retail stores, and everybody forms a line to get the game. Sadly, for the first time in years, I was one of the unlucky folk who got left out of getting a copy. The only place I can get my new games is in an ASDA Supermarket. I don't drive, so it's hard for me to go to the nearest GAME in town and buy it from there. Fortunately, there's a small game shop near where I live in Uxbridge, London who are able to sell games. I never used to go in there since all it ever sold were used games or older FIFA games. So after failing to get the game at ASDA, I decided to walk over to this shop and, before I could even walk inside, I noticed a bright orange piece of paper stuck to the shop window that read "FIFA 15 Out Now: Purchase Here". I couldn't believe my luck! I was pretty puzzled that people weren't buying the game here as well seeing as it was on release day, but I just thought I'd go inside. After chatting to the shop owner for 5 minutes he handed me a copy of FIFA 15 on PS4 and I paid for it. When I looked at the cover of the game though, I noticed that Lionel Messi wasn't there, it was only Eden Hazard, but what the hell, FIFA is FIFA at the end of the day, and I wasn't going to be bothered by the cover art. All I was thinking about was going home and playing some new FIFA! Now as every FIFA player should know there are lots of things you're able to do on the newer FIFA games, Seasons mode, Create a Tournament and Career mode; but the one mode I love playing the most, is Ultimate Team. I just love the idea of starting a brand new starter-team, all bronze, playing online matches to achieve coins, selling players and buying newer, improved players. And don't even get me started on the pack opening. I've seen so many famous YouTubers opening packs and some of their videos are hilarious. KSI, NepentheZ, Wroetoshaw, and MattHDGamer to name a few that I watch religiously. Pack opening is probably the most fun way of getting players because you just never know what you're going to get. So as you would expect, the first thing I did on FIFA 15 was start a brand new Ultimate Team. It was a little laggy at first when going through the menus, but hey.. I'm sure a lot of people have had to deal with lag on FIFA courtesy of EA fucking up the servers, right? So I went through the procedures of naming my team and getting my starter pack, and before I knew it I was at the home page of Ultimate Team. The first thing I did was play one online match with my new bronze team. The matchmaker put me up against a guy who had a full silver team, and I lost 5-1. After this I came to the conclusion that I needed better players. So, rather than go to the transfer market and buy someone since I had very little coins, I opted to pay for around 500 FIFA points and I chose to open a few packs. What happened next, filled me with so much euphoria I could simply hit the roof with joy. The first pack I opened... I got 95-rated Lionel Messi. I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe it, I was shaking.. I mean I've played Ultimate Team on the previous games and not only have I never got any world class gold player, but never have I been privileged to own probably the best player on the game... and to get him with my first EVER pack felt even more sweet!! I opened the rest of the packs quickly as I was eager to get back to my squad screen and add Messi to my starter team. After 5 or so minutes I finally built a team, using all the players I was able to get in my packs, with as much chemistry as I was fully able, and, more importantly, I had Messi as the lone striker. I started to play online, but instead of playing a normal friendly game, I decided to jump straight into Online Seasons. I couldn't wait to start owning people with my newly acquired Lionel Messi. For my first match, I was put up against a Fully gold Barclays Premier League team. The game ended with me winning 1-0 and Messi getting the goal. As the game ended to go back to the main Ultimate Team page I noticed that again, there was a lot of lag and it took a lot longer to load than normal. I thought that seemed a little strange. However, once I got back, I wanted to make changes to my formation (as I did work hard to get the earlier win). When I got back to the squad screen however, that's where things started to get.. very odd. Because I had recently got the game, and this was a brand new team I had started up, you normally have Martin Tyler (commentator) give you tutorials on how to add consumer cards to your players, (aimed at first-time players mainly). At the squad screen however, I had Martin Tyler inform me, that "one of my players was getting tired", which is completely impossible since I had only played one game with my entirely new team, and with every game you play, at least 3 or 4 fatigue is taken off each player card, but what really turned my attention, was the fact that this player in question.... happened to be Messi. I wasn't freaked out at this point, I was merely perplexed at this because nothing like this had ever happened before when I've played Ultimate Team. I opted to look this problem up on the internet and go to the usual Ultimate Team websites but I was too lazy to do that. Luckily I had a couple of fitness cards that I had pulled from the packs I opened earlier. Once I found a card, I immediately applied it to Messi, and low and behold, his fitness was back on 99. I then played my next game in the season, and this time it was a 2-2 draw. I was 2-0 up and my opponent got back at me with 2 goals. Messi got both of my goals again. I then attempted to return to the Main Menu of Ultimate Team, but instead of returning... i got a message pop up, saying that I have got kicked out by EA. I understand that everyone has the problem of being kicked out of Ultimate Team because of a server issue at the other end, so when this happened, I wasn't too fazed at this. However, when I loaded up Ultimate Team from the starter menu to log back in, that's when I started noticing very nasty things. Firstly, it took me at least 10 minutes loading time to get back into Ultimate Team. During this time I was growing frustrated at not being able to log in at all. Mostly if it takes too long to log onto the EA servers, you get a message pop up informing you this and it takes you back to the main FIFA menu, but this genuinely took the entire 10 minutes to get in, which seems weird! Finally when I was able to get back into Ultimate Team to view my squad, I went to check Messi's fitness... and it had gone down from 99... to 5! "Why the f*ck is this happening!?" I thought to myself. It didn't make any sense, why would my Messi card have his entire fitness depleted after just one game? I sat there for a few minutes pondering it over worryingly, and after thinking it through, I came up with a solution to just put him on the subs bench for a couple of games just so his fitness could go up that way. I couldn't afford to use up another fitness card at this point. So I got into my next game in seasons mode and played against a guy, who was first of all, trying to perform the KSI glitch, annoyingly! At Half time I was losing by 2-0 and as I grew more infuriated, I opted to bring Messi on to try and put the game in my favour, then I noticed something even stranger than before. As I went to select Messi to bring him on... I saw that... he wasn't even there! As soon as I went out of Team Management to get back to the game, surprised at what I had just noticed, I immediately disconnected from my opponent and I was taken back to the main Ultimate Team Menu, with the load time taking much longer than before. I was starting to get a little uneasy about the whole ordeal. I couldn't help but wonder if someone had miraculously hacked my account somehow. With this in mind, I decided to log onto the EA Servers to change my password, which I did with no problems at all. I logged out, of Ultimate Team and then in again using the new password I chose and the load time, was actually quick! I immediately went back to the Squad Screen again, in hopes that my Messi card would show up there... but he wasn't... at all... he wasn't anywhere... not in my eleven, not the subs bench, not the reserves! I went to use the search option to look for all players in my club, and along a huge list of players that showed up, I finally found him, and he was the last card in the pile. My first intentions was to try and sell him as I thought getting at least 2 million coins for him wouldn't be bad going as I could build a completely new team, but I noticed that he was an "untradeable" item. And the Quick Sell option had now been greyed out. Both his contract and his fitness numbers were set to 0 so he was deemed unplayable! There was no way of getting rid of this Messi card. He was stuck there! I grew tired of having to worry about a stupid card I wasn't able to get rid of, so the next best thing would be to go into another online game, but as I pressed the start button at the Squad Screen before connecting to a match, a message box popped up saying, "You cannot continue. Messi is Dead!" I pushed myself backwards, I seriously began to panic! I'd never seen a message pop up at all like this before, so you can imagine why I reacted the way I did. More to the point, I never would have thought that FIFA would disallow me from playing someone online just because of one lousy player card that I had somehow discarded... when I didn't discard it. How could I... when the Quick Sell option was greyed out!? After receiving this disturbing message, my game froze completely! At this point I was breathing heavily, and my heart was pounding. The only activity I could do was use my head to ponder over what I had just witnessed. I couldn't think of anything, my mind was just too blank to think. After taking a deep breath, composing myself, I turned my PS4 console off and then on again, and loaded up FIFA 15. It wasn't too long until I discovered something upon reaching the main menu of the game that scarred me for life. Before the start menu appeared showing Lionel Messi there was some blue and red static and the screen went black for a mere 20 seconds. I was then greeted to an extremely creepy looking image of Messi's face. His eyes were black with red blood trickling from underneath, and i heard a loud screeching noise what sounded almost like a man screaming and suffering. As soon as this happened, I was taken to Ultimate Team straight away! No main menu popped up at all! Another message popped up upon reaching the menu, which once again said "Messi is Dead!" The creepyness didn't stop there, as suddenly I noticed the name of my team was changed to the same phrase, and also my Win-Loss record underneath were all losses! There was no team badge. I was growing more and more terrified at this to the point where I couldn't move at all. I couldn't just pick up the controller and make a selection. I was trembling in fear. I was like this for about 10 minutes until I gained enough energy to try to connect to a game again. And just like before, it wouldn't let me connect.. instead, another message popped up saying, "Messi is Dead because of you!" I tried again and again but the same message kept popping up! Around about the 20th try I was finally able to connect, and at this point I had hoped everything would finally go back to normal. I was wrong. Once the game got into the match and my opponent took center, I couldn't control any of my players... they just stood there. I watched as my opponent scored the first goal against me, through no fault of my own. As I went to take centre after the goal had been scored, every one of my players fell down lifeless on the ground... all in their own puddles of blood! Another message immediately popped up saying "You did this!". I was disconnected from my opponent yet again after seeing this horrific showing and I was forcefully taken back to the Ultimate Team main menu. Curiosity got the better of me as I directed myself to check my squad screen. All of my player cards were a dark red colour, the number rating of each card were at zero, all stats were at zero, as well as contract and fitness. All portraits for the cards were now in grey. Upon reaching the squad screen another message popped up saying "Look at what you have done! Your whole team is dead because of you!" Upon selecting the striker position of my team where Messi would have been, the same creepy image of Messi appeared on my screen and the same screech happened again, except after the screech, I then started to hear the sound of men moaning, suffering, getting tortured. My game froze again. I turned my PS4 off once this happened and I immediately took out the FIFA 15 disc and destroyed it in any brutal way I was able. My mind had been torn, I didn't know what to think at this point. I was mortified at this experience. But I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I would probably never see anything like that again. Seeing as it was nearly time for bed (it was around 3am at this point since the game's release was around 1am in the morning), I decided to go to sleep. It was shortly after this that I could hear a feint whispering around my room, chanting the words "Messi is Dead!" At that moment, the same image of Messi showed up on my TV screen again.. even without the disc. No screeching occurred, just faint chanting in the background. For the rest of the night, I chose not to sleep, I simply stayed awake. I wouldn't dare to, what with all the experiences I had encountered. The following day seemed normal after that. The fact that I was shook up after last night's freak show was an understatement. My immediate state of mind was to go to my nearest charity shop and donate all of my FIFA games. My mind was set on never playing another FIFA game again. I'm writing this here because I don't have any other place to put it, and if I explain this story to my parents or close friends they'll never believe me, they'll just laugh. I'm thinking of getting the latest PES when it comes out... but right now, nothing will ever scar me for life the way Messi did. Maybe it's for the best that I just play the Call of Duty games, because at least they won't scare me... at least maybe for a while. Written by: chrismada9 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story